Ventus
|-|Base= |-|Keyblade Armor= :"I've become a part their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" :—Ventus to Vanitas before their final battle Summary A rookie Keyblade wielder who trains alongside Terra and Aqua at the Land of Departure. He runs away from home to chase after Terra after receiving a warning of things to come. Despite not being as along in his training as they are, he's still a capable warrior and is eager to explore new worlds and make friends. He has some connection to Master Xehanort and his new apprentice Vanitas, but how he is something he cannot remember. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". The official Japanese website refers to Ventus as the "Swift Wind Returning to Bonds" (絆巡る疾風 Kizuna Meguru Shippū?). Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Ventus, "Ven" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Time Manipulation, Flight/levitation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage, Adept in elemental and light magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield creation, Transmutation, The ability to magically blind and confuse his enemies, Sleep magic, Can boost his stats tremendously via Command Styles and D-Links, Expert swordsman Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Bested a boosted Vanitas who in base drove Aqua to unconsciousness not days before) Speed: FTL+ (Reacted to Stitch's cruiser, which traverses solar systems and possibly galaxies, while it was in hyperdrive, Is easily one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XMJ (He successfully struck Vanitas down) Durability: Large Planet Level (Tanked attacks from Vanitas empowered by the χ-Blade which is presumably equal to Kingdom Hearts) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with melee attacks, Several dozen meters with Keyblade telepathy, Several thousand kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Wayward Wind (His Keyblade) and his armor Intelligence: Traditionally average, but displays prodigious use of the Keyblade and is highly adept in combat--so much so that the only reason he isn't a Keyblade Master, according to Eraqus, is his age. Weaknesses: His heart is unstable (Leaves him more susceptible to soul/mind manipulation) Notable Attacks/Techniques Keyblade (Wayward Wind): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Ven's Keyblade is the Wayward Wind, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Command Styles: *'Fever Pitch:' Ventus' personal Command Style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. The finisher of this Command Style consists of a long combo ending with five beams of light. *'Firestorm:' A ranged and versatile Command Style that engulfs the Keyblade in flames while attacking. The finisher consists of the user jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. *'Diamond Dust:' An ice-based Command Style that specializes in crowd-control, named after the common attack of the summon Shiva from the Final Fantasy series. The finisher consists of the user summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. *'Thunderbolt:' A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning attacks. The finisher consists of the user summoning a ball of light over his or her Keyblade then thrusting his or her Keyblade into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball, and raining down on enemies. *'Cyclone:' A powerful Command Style that attacks by overwhelming enemies with spin attacks. The finisher consists of Ventus spinning around and hitting enemies, like a cyclone. *'Sky Climber:' A Command Style that gives Ventus a great midair advantage, it allows him to ride his Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. The finisher consists of Ventus mounting his Keyblade and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on himself, causing a small tornado. *'Wingblade:' Ventus produces 6 telekinetically controlled light swords that hover behind him. Wingblade drastically increases Ventus’ attack speed, allowing him to him to attack in a similar way to Sora’s Final Form. *'Rhythm Mixer:' A musical Command Style that uses rhythmic sounds to attack enemies. The finisher consists of the user summoning a "music" set where they disappear into the ground and attack enemies with sound. The final portion of the finisher consists of the user reappearing and causing a shockwave, damaging nearby enemies. Shotlocks: *'Multivortex:' Ventus rapidly attacks his enemies with 6 swords of light before finishing off with a massive whirlwind that damages everything in range. *'Dark Link:' After Vanitas breaks the Awakening, Ventus gains this ability. Ventus produces a triad of crystals of light that focuses energy into the centre and shoots a large energy beam. *'Dark Spiral:' After Vanitas breaks the Awakening, Ventus gains this ability. He envelops himself in light energy and charges forward at a fast pace. *'Dark Splicer:' Ventus gains this ability during his battle against Vanitas. He rapidly warps around slashing the enemy. He moves fast enough to leave solid afterimages. *'Last Word:' Ventus impales and traps his enemy with several large crystals of light at a fast pace, then kills them with a powerful slash. He used this to kill Vanitas. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Adventurers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users